Don't Starve вики:Chat/Logs/21 July 2016
11:52 Коротко о логике разрабов вики: 11:52 .Chat .continued { 11:52 margin-bottom: -15px; 11:52 top: -15px; 11:52 } 06:15 Скраггеш тут? 06:24 Суп 06:25 Котлетка. 06:27 <Майор Лиза> турурру 06:27 <Майор Лиза> еееее 06:27 <Майор Лиза> (лиза) 06:27 <Майор Лиза> Ойвсё 06:29 <Майор Лиза> Дима запретил вам со мной общаться? 06:29 <Майор Лиза> мда 06:30 Ой 06:30 Я афк был 06:30 ;c 06:30 Ой 06:30 Я тоже 06:53 Ой 06:53 и ятоже 06:54 Он себе опять инвиз поставил. 06:56 Скраггс, ты ж в Андертейл ещё не начинал? 07:00 неа 07:00 А как он поставил?) 07:00 пойду смотреть 07:01 Я-то откуда знаю, как. 07:02 А, вижу 07:07 Во, появился молодой человек 07:07 Серьёзно, некрасиво это 07:08 Удаление закладок из профиля интересно сделано 07:08 Лучше бота скрывай) 07:09 Так вот, когда примерно сможешь начать? 07:09 Или у тебя всё свободное время на айдл уходит? 07:10 Я планировал сегодня-завтра 07:10 :3 07:10 Но теперь не знаю насчёт сегодня 07:11 Не возражаешь, если я буду смотреть твою трансляцию? 07:12 Без проблем, если мне это фпс не просадит 07:13 Вряд ли, игра не требовательная. 07:13 Я со своей картошки стримил, вроде всё нормально было. 07:13 я экспериментами с реестром убил себе производительность сам 07:13 часть откатил 07:14 часть не смог ещё 07:15 А я когда-то Линукс потавил и удалить не смог. :\ 07:16 Теперь у меня при включении спрашивает, Виндоус или Линукс. :\ 07:22 Это норма 07:22 Потом снесёшь винду оставишь линукс 07:22 За ним будущее ) 07:41 буба! 07:41 Когда до будущего доживем, тогда посмотрим! 07:41 Сосиска! 07:41 нУ КАК, ПОЧИНИЛА? 07:41 Капс* 07:42 Да, вроде бы, ура 07:42 Ура 07:43 ура ли? 07:43 Теперь опять будешь в Овервачи гонять? 07:44 Философия пошла, э, пойду я %) 07:44 периодически - конечно 07:50 А я тут Скраггса всё к Андеру склоняю... 07:50 А ты когда собираешься попробовать? 08:12 эх... 08:12 добраться бы %) 08:12 в августе, скорее всего 08:13 Не проспойлери себе ничего. 08:23 Я знаю пару спойлеров 08:23 Правда, частично забыл уже 08:23 Вот и не вспоминай. 08:23 Впечатление себе испортишь. 08:23 Я себе проспойлерил хорошую концовку. 08:23 И жалею об этом. 08:24 Я немного иначе отношусь к спойлерам, как ты можешь знать ) 08:24 Не знаю. 08:24 Как же? 08:25 К примеру, смотря сериал, дойдя до интересного места я ставлю на паузу и иду читать, чем всё кончится 08:25 Потому что я слишком любопытный, чтобы ждать 08:25 В играх так же обычно 08:25 Эх... 08:25 Тогда лучше меня спроси. 08:25 ладно 08:31 Мне тоже хочется наперед все знать.) 08:31 Буба! 08:31 Не порти впечатление от плот твистов! 08:32 Когда я читала Песнь льда и пламени (по которой Игра престолов), первым делом я смотрела, умрет ли тот или иной мой любимый персонаж в этой книге или нет :D 08:33 И ничо, никакого впечатления не испортилось; наоборот, спала спокойнее! 08:33 Ну... 08:33 С Андером может всё по-другому... 08:33 G'day all 08:33 G'day 08:34 Миу 08:34 Представляешь 08:34 <Обычный Эгор> Привет. 08:34 Они любят спойлеры! 08:34 <Обычный Эгор> О_о 08:34 Ya tozhe 08:34 <Обычный Эгор> ита ни ентересна 08:34 А перед фильмом обязательно читаю сюжет, рецензии на кинопоиске, ляляля 08:34 Обожаю спойлеры на обед 08:35 <Обычный Эгор> Вот это поворот. О_о 08:35 или во время фильма даже 08:35 Хан Соло умрёт. 08:35 <Обычный Эгор> В кинотеатр с книжкой идёшь, что-ли? 08:35 <Обычный Эгор> Хан Соло стар для того чтоб не умереть. 08:36 Не обзывайтесь 08:36 <Обычный Эгор> Да я про ник говорю, ёмаё. 08:37 А я не про ник. 08:37 <Обычный Эгор> Это не обзывательство. 08:37 <Обычный Эгор> А я про ник. 08:38 Кстате 08:38 В Гмод мультиплеер упростили :^) 08:38 Теперь не надо бегать с бубном и приносить жертву 08:38 Всем пофиг. 08:39 >:V 08:39 Хватит трогать мой инвиз, как хочу, так и развлекаюсь >:V 08:40 Трогайте его инвиз ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 08:40 Ой 08:40 Ленни случайно попал сюда 08:40 честно 08:40 Будем. 08:40 Хватит в инвизе сидеть. 08:40 Аха 08:40 Это некрасиво 08:40 Хочу и сижу, правила не нарушаю и ладно 08:40 А мне пофигу :Р 08:41 Скрагг, сними с него статусы. 08:41 ну правку js На скрытие вкладок же прокатили 08:41 Неа 08:41 Я их через css скрыл 08:41 Они всё ещё есть же 08:41 Ну смотри 08:42 А 08:42 Спроси у хелперов, допускается ли скрывать вкладки профиля и себя в чате 08:42 Если это можно, тогда я отстану 08:42 Только плебы юзают вкладки профайла ;/ 08:42 И ссылку на разговор предоставь. 08:43 Я не удалил, я скрыл это разные вещи 08:43 Всё равно. 08:43 Иди спрашивай хелперов. 08:43 Меня можно за 10 секунд вернуть назад 08:43 Мне только вход/выход из чата запретили скрывать 08:43 Ибо нарушает УИ 08:44 А остальное всё прокатили 08:44 Значит можно 08:49 Бота в инвиз поставь и усе 08:50 Будешь сам сидеть в инвизе - мы обидимся! 08:50 Повода обижаться тут не вижу. Вы и так знаете что я всегда в чате, а ЛС через РМ можете открывать 08:51 РМ это и есть ЛС. 08:51 злой, не буду с тобой гаварить 08:51 Пофигу :Р 08:59 Я и говорю, что скрыл 08:59 И мне вот интересно, можно ли это с точки зрения хелперо 08:59 Я бы спросил сам, но мне некогда щас 08:59 Мне спросить? 09:00 Да кто угодно :) 09:10 Может всем админам в чате имена покрасить? 09:12 Только тронь. 09:12 Лол. 09:12 Ладно, не буду :Р 09:41 сосиска, как ты мог отказаться от цветного ника в чате?! 09:43 ужс... 09:43 блин, опоздал на тусовку в чате... 09:43 чуть-чуть... 09:44 никиго нет... 09:44 Я есть 09:44 аа точно 09:46 такое чувство что все сговорились... 09:46 как только я пришёл в чат все заснули 09:48 о, бот! 09:48 поговори со мной, бот! 09:48 Боту не интересна жизнь пчёл 09:48 ты чооооооо 09:49 *бот заснул* 09:49 балииииин да что такое со всеми 09:49 :) 09:49 Хватит 09:49 Или кикну 09:50 Ты вообще отсутствовал, тебе какая разница? 09:50 специально спрятались... 09:50 Я всегда тут 09:51 *идёт доучивать CSS на code academy* 09:52 Служебная:Contributions/Alex Escepe 09:56 ещё один "помошник"... 09:56 http://ru.dont-starve.wikia.com/index.php?title=Don%27t_Starve&diff=254993&oldid=254985 09:58 А чо я такого сделал? 09:58 Я написал своё ревью? 09:58 не 09:58 Alex 09:58 Ну 09:59 Так чо кидаешь линк на мою правку 09:59 я кидаю линк на сревнение 10:00 k then 10:00 "радио с ручкой"... нда... 10:00 Host вашпе... 10:00 очешуел 10:02 "эта вещь странна" - Alex. чё он хотел сказать... 10:03 ЧО 10:03 http://ru.dont-starve.wikia.com/index.php?title=Don%27t_Starve&diff=254979&oldid=251231 10:03 хорошо что уже поправили 10:09 все проснулись чтобы.... чтобы что? 10:10 *все молча сидят* 10:10 Не все 10:10 Я например лежу 10:11 и так целый день? 10:11 Когда как :Р 10:19 все не афк но на самом деле афк. 10:19 как так? 10:23 митбой, все афк 10:24 они обманывают 10:24 Ещё раз про афк скажешь, кикну. 10:24 ты чооо 10:24 (окей) 10:24 А сам велел его не трогать :Р 10:25 Кик - не троганье. 10:25 ок 10:27 Дайте мне ссыль на годный музпуп. 10:27 Желательно НОБГМ. 10:28 ах вот оно что.... ты расстроенный потому что неможешь найти музпуп... 10:28 *не можешь 10:28 1) Я не расстроен. 10:29 2) Я просто хочу музпуп. 10:29 ясн 10:30 вот, первые попавжиеся ссылки в ютубе 10:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cz2QeoIrJKI 10:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DDWNh0VeXQ 10:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kQWEc-p3N0 10:31 (не смотрел. качество определяй сам) 10:32 Тогда не кидай. 10:32 G'day all 10:34 спс 10:36 сосиска, даже при желании не смогу проверить качество. у меня нет "встроенного определителя качества для музпупов" 10:36 https://new.vk.com/video222076189_456239033?list=4f03f5b3b81993ba74 Вот музпуп, он с BGM, но там визуалки хорошие. 10:38 Error 10:38 Access denied 10:39 это моя фишка! 10:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dZy3cd9KFY 10:40 Это не фишка, это мне Контакт сказал. 10:40 а, ок 10:41 Ладно, пойду дальше акапеллы слушать. 10:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6jp2eGOTf8 10:43 Мит бой тоже в курсе про Андертейл? 10:44 Я в нее играл. 10:44 Круто. 10:44 Хорошая игра, но overrated, 10:48 Может его кикнуть подтереть логи и чат? 10:51 Или заспамить всё пробелами 10:51 ... 10:51 Неграмотный Алекс творит беспредел снова 10:51 Кто-нибудь умеет рисовать глаза? 10:51 (глаз) _ (глаз) 10:52 Как ты его кикнешь? 10:53 Я ему в ЛС написал, чтоб не переходил по ссылкам. 10:53 Алекс пришёл "помогать" нам... опять... 10:53 Что за Алекс? 10:54 новый участник 10:54 Админы могут банить друг друга C: 10:54 Он от себя ревью написал 10:54 Этот участник странн. 10:54 и в страницу запихнул 10:54 Бан + разбан = кик 10:54 Ну вынесите ему предупреждение уже, мне печатать лень. 10:54 но, host, он исправил твоё "радио с ручкой" 10:55 Он тебя за такое снимет точно. 10:55 я НЕ ПИСАЛ ЭТОТ БРЕД,Я ХОДИЛ И ИСПРАВЛЯЛ ЗА НИМ 10:55 капс нажат, host 10:56 Предупредил. 10:56 чё 10:56 сосиска я тя не понял вашпе 10:56 чё я наделал? 10:56 Алекса. 10:56 ааа 10:56 Сосиска, где твой сосисочный ник? ;c 10:57 Ах стоп 10:57 Это чат 10:57 nvm 10:57 Ты сёдня сможешь в ДСТ? 10:57 А то четверг 10:57 Я предлагал завести в чат цветные ники, он не захотел :Р 10:57 А мне 1 скин только выпал 10:57 Я думаю что идея прикольная 10:57 Главное чтоб не был карнавал ;p 10:59 Стоп, а где ревью этого Алекса? 10:59 ща 10:59 Don't Starve?diff=prev&oldid=254979 11:00 *видит это второй раз но опять чуть не упал в обморок* 11:00 Ох, господи. 11:00 *плохо реагирует на неграмотность* 11:01 Я как дурак гуглил кто такой Alex Escepe 11:01 Ошибка специально допущена? 11:01 nope 11:02 он там ещё-чёт так "грамотно" правил 11:02 это у него хроническое 11:02 или ты вейдеру? 11:03 его так и зовут: Alex Escepe 11:04 *таки упал в обморок* 11:04 Может он так SCP написал? 11:04 Я об этом и говорю. 11:05 SCP — протокол RCP копирования файлов, использующий в качестве транспорта не RSH, а SSH. 11:08 {phrase error: "протокол" is not linked to "написал"} 11:08 {please restart the program} 11:11 {program restarted} 11:12 {warning! something in the log is creating phrase errors} 11:12 {clearing log...} 11:13 {log cleared} 11:13 {launching program...} 11:13 ппц 11:14 Hi, I'm the assistant a paper clip, you need help with to restart the chat? 11:14 Y / N 11:14 N 11:15 {log is operating normally} 11:16 Oh. Okay, but keep in mind the next time you will flood, I'll help you automatically leave the chat. 11:17 (окей) 11:21 нет, серьёзно, нам нужен смайл перекати-поля 11:21 Лучше уж гифка 11:22 Chto za fignya dima? 11:22 Dima ne fignya :D 11:22 (шта) случилось? 11:24 Дмитрий, а зачем нужен Boosttrap? 11:24 *Bootstrap 11:25 Чтобы всякие слабаки его юзали 11:26 Про пишут в блокноте! 11:27 можешь объяснить получше? я ничё не понял. 11:38 блин, полезная чтука 11:38 *штука 11:39 но не для этой вики а просто для сайта 11:39 Только notepad++ только хардкор 11:41 эмм... 11:41 это штука для того чтоб кто смотрит через планшет иль телефон видел всё корректно. 11:42 (например, изображения будут выстраиваться не в ряд а в колонну) 11:42 Это набор инструментов, содержащий инструмент который отверстает сайт за тебя 11:43 это часть HTML 11:44 Bootstrap (также известен как Twitter Bootstrap) — свободный набор инструментов для создания сайтов и веб-приложений. Включает в себя HTML и CSS шаблоны оформления для типографики, веб-форм, кнопок, меток, блоков навигации и прочих компонентов веб-интерфейса, включая JavaScript-расширения. (с) Википедия 11:44 лс 12:00 (тут должен быть смайлик перекати-поля) 12:29 сосис ты тут? 12:29 люди го в дст 12:30 просто в поиске людай для совместной игры както неочень много людей сейчас 12:33 есть тема на форуме 12:34 <Обычный Эгор> Ненавижу тебя, плагиатор. 12:36 ))) 12:36 У меня уже есть компашка для ДСТ. 12:36 я в этом честно признался 12:37 Эгор, чё за вики ты делаешь? 12:37 Эгор делает вики? 12:37 Пойду снесу 12:37 Эгор, забань его у себя. 12:38 дайте ссыль плз 12:38 Я сам хз. 12:38 *устанавливает второй, возможно уже рабочий Fallout 4* 12:39 21 гб установщик весит 12:39 игра будет 30 гб 12:39 я уже близко к тебе, Дмитрий 12:40 (48 гб) 12:41 как-то раз, давным-давно, я пытался скачать HL с обновлёнными текстурами... но у меня не было 150 гб места :( 12:42 <Обычный Эгор> Нету у меня Вики, вы чего? 12:42 <Обычный Эгор> Почему ты так думаешь, сосиска? 12:43 А о чём ты Кузуре писал? О другой вики? 12:44 <Обычный Эгор> Где? 12:44 На его стене. 12:44 <Обычный Эгор> Дай 12:44 <Обычный Эгор> ссылку. Я не помню. 12:44 а где Доктор? 12:45 куда он пропал? 12:45 <Обычный Эгор> Вуди сбежал. 12:45 (Woodie the Dalek) 12:45 куда? 12:45 <Обычный Эгор> Эт крутом 12:45 (шта) 12:47 http://ru.community.wikia.com/wiki/Тема:81626 12:47 Кстати, Родю, видимо, везде ненавидят. 12:47 <Обычный Эгор> Сосиска, помнишь наш с Вуди разговор, на твоей стене? 12:47 Нет... 12:47 <Обычный Эгор> Ещё в январе. 12:47 Сыылку бы... 12:48 <Обычный Эгор> Кстати, эта тема на стене Кузуры про цвет ника. 12:48 <Обычный Эгор> А не про Вики. 12:48 <Обычный Эгор> У меня была одна Вики... 12:48 <Обычный Эгор> Но я её забросил. :Р Ошибка: неправильное время